Saying Goodbye
by SilverPegasus
Summary: It's been two years and Serena is still hurting over it, Can anything mend her heart?
1. Default Chapter

Serena looked out the window, and noticed just how much it matched her Mood right now,  
the sky was dark, no evidence to show it was indeed a sunny Day that morning.  
Some people could say it was just an ordinary rainy night, true as it was,   
it wasn't just a ordinary night for her, it was two years to the day that her happiness  
was robbed from her, the same two years when her Soul mate, the love of her life   
Walked out on her without a explanation.   
The memory of that fateful night lingered freshly, she still harboured the same   
feelings she had that night, she couldn't forget, it was etched so deeply in her mind.  
Her mind flickered back to the event, which often saw her crying herself to sleep over.  
  
FLASHBACK  
Serena had just come home from work, she was tired, and all she wanted to do was to cuddle  
up with her boyfriend of two years. She had missed him all day, and missed his voice.  
He often called up every few hours just to tell her how much he loved her, but strangely  
enough none came today, she shrugged her shoulders and thought nothing of it.  
  
She called his name, each time earning her no reply, she listened intently to the sound  
coming from their bedroom and went closer to Investigate, what she found shocked her.  
In front of her, her very own eyes, There was Darien, Finishing packing   
his suitcase. "Darien" She began not knowing what to say or do  
"Serena, Your home, I thought I'd be gone by the time you got off from work"   
  
"What's going on?" Serena asked trying to touch him, resulting in Darien withdrawing   
from her touch. Serena felt hurt by the jerking motion, he never would have done that   
ever and it bothered her."I'm leaving Serena, I've got to get away from here without you"   
Darien answered sliding his hand over her cheeks  
  
"Why? What can I say to make you stay?" Serena questioned on the verge of tears  
"I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can say, I Love you and I always will, but   
Now isn't the time to go further in our relationship, please don't ask why," Darien replied  
kicking himself for causing the pain on her face.  
"You have no idea how that sounds" Serena laughed bitterly, Darien looked over at the vase  
of roses he got her a couple of days ago, where life was so much easier  
  
"You say you love me, yet your leaving without me, that doesn't seem right, and I have a  
right to know why your leaving" Serena stated looking also at the roses Darien had  
given her two nights ago at the restaurant, the reddest roses she had ever seen.  
  
  
"I know how pathetic it sounds but I promise you it's not meant to be like that, I haven't  
got much time, I've got to get going… Remember I'll always love you, Goodbye" Darien  
answered walking out the door not once looking back, Serena held herself back from stopping  
him, she let him go, she'd have to watch him leave.   
She slid down the wall after she shut the door and noted the sound of finality in the air  
but she wouldn't believe it was over just like that.  
Serena asked herself why she let him go she knew that in time Darien and her would be back together;   
she knew that in her heart that belonged to him, he'd be back.  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Serena sighed. How stupid she was that night, thinking he'd return,   
although one thing she could not deny was how much she missed him, she   
missed him like hell. She let her eyes close for a second and reopened them a   
second later and let the tears she was holding back escape her eyes, she had to let him go  
for good.  
  
Serena knew she should have let him go when he left, she even told Darien she'd set him free  
but her heart never let her give up on him, always believing he'd return.  
She wiped her tears away with her fingers, she was giving up the fantasy, Her heart agreed,  
it too was giving up, no longer believing he'd return, The pain in her heart didn't   
diminish, she didn't believe it would, but it lessened.  
Serena whispered to herself "Darien I'm finally setting you free just like I should have a  
long time ago" and she was starting to regret it.  
  
Across the ocean, a young man, felt heartbroken and sad, he too missed someone, he missed a  
girl with long silky blonde hair, the girl he once called his girlfriend, the one his heart  
still belonged to, most of all the one he vowed never to hurt, yet two years ago did.  
  
He still remembered how he felt that night, how cruel he must have sounded, but he did what  
he felt was best, and he regretted every day he didn't have her beside him.  
  
"Serena" The Man whispered as he looked up at the stars, wishing he could turn back time and  
have things the way they were before "I wish I never hurt you Love, but there were some  
things you wouldn't understand, things I wish never happened". The young man known to his   
friends as Darien cried for the one person he hurt and betrayed his precious Serena.   
  
  
Life soon got better for Serena, it took her a couple of months before she allowed herself to go on   
dates with other men without feeling like she was betraying Darien, once again she found  
herself thinking of him and shook her head she had to forget him, especially now she was on  
a date with someone else.  
Easy said then done she thought to herself, she was always comparing every man to Darien.  
She looked at the man, who she had been going out with for the last month and a half, who  
grabbed her hands.  
  
"What's on your mind princess?" Asked the man who sat directly in front of her.   
Serena looked at him, He was six foot, and had black hair, yet not the jet black colour that  
Darien's hair was, he didn't even have the same colour blue in his eyes that Darien had  
Serena sighed, why was she comparing this man to Darien, the man that left her without a  
explanation.  
"Nothing much, just stuff that shouldn't be on my mind Eric" Serena answered her date with a  
forced smile, one that wouldn't have worked with Darien. Eric let his fingers caress her  
cheek "Anything I can help with?" He asked hoping she'd tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"Not really, I'm sorry but I have to deal with this on my own, Please Understand" Serena  
replied, Serena lightly took his hand away from her cheek, so his fingers would stop  
caressing her cheek, she didn't mind the light stroking on her cheek, just didn't like being  
reminded of all the times Darien would do it and she hated someone else other then him doing  
it.  
  
  
"I understand Serena, I wish you'd trust me enough to let me help you, we've been going out  
for a month and a half, but I'll let you work it out first, I just want you to Know I'll  
always be there for you and That I love you" He stated honestly  
  
Serena sighed and looked him in the eyes, and she noticed that he indeed loved her, and as  
much as she tried to love him back she couldn't and it hurt her deeply, that she had to tell  
him that She had only loved one man despite how much she hated him, and he wasn't that man,  
how could she tell Eric she could only see them as friends when he just admitted that he  
loved her and she had to tell him now and not lead him on anymore then she already had.  
  
"Eric, We need to talk" Serena told Eric wondering how she was going to phrase the wording.   
"What about?" Eric questioned as he took his gaze away from the beautiful sunset and focused  
only on her.  
  
Serena looked towards the sky that was a beautiful orange and yellow colour, she loved  
sunsets, maybe cause the first ever sighting of a sunset was magic and that first time was  
with Darien and she smiled slightly at the memory.  
  
Serena looked back at Eric, her face devoid of any emotion and tried to find the right  
words. The main thing she had to remember was to be honest no matter what.  
"I don't think this relationship is working, I don't feel anything for you, I've tried to  
love you, but nothing has come from it, I'm so sorry, You're a good guy, and I'm sorry for  
hurting you but I can't help the way I feel"   
  
"But I just told you that I loved you, how could you just dump this on me after all I said?  
He questioned, feeling hurt and betrayed, he couldn't believe this, he loved her and she  
didn't love him back, that hurt, not even a ton of bricks could hurt him this much.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered when I told you how I felt, It would have had the same effect,I  
don't why I never told you before, I suppose it was because I didn't think you saw me as  
anymore then a friend, or maybe I hoped you didn't, I only thought of you as a friend and  
hoped you did, I had to tell you before you expected more of me that I was willing to give"  
She answered honestly while looking at the stars and how they shone brightly.  
  
"I just don't understand how you could do this, how would you feel if someone did this to  
you? You can't possibly know how I feel" Eric exclaimed  
  
"Don't I?" Serena asked angry, if only he knew the truth, he couldn't come close to what she  
was feeling, or had been feeling for these last two years  
"I had someone do this to me two years ago, It hurts, That's why I only wanted to be your  
friend, I didn't want to have to do this, I didn't think I ever had to, I'm sorry it had to  
be done but I couldn't face causing you the pain I'm feeling now, At least I'm here giving  
you a explanation, I never got one, So let me assure you, I wouldn't want to bestow this  
pain even on my worst enemy." Serena finished  
  
"So your doing the same thing to me as he did to you two years ago, that just seems like you  
trying to get back at him, and it sounds so childish!" Eric mumbled   
  
"How can you say that? Didn't you hear anything I said?. I never wanted anyone to feel like  
I am, but you presume that I'm doing this to hurt you, I'm sorry I can't return your  
feelings, I have to remain true to myself, I could have easily pretended I loved you, would  
you have preferred that and end up hurting you even more" Serena replied and noted the  
defeated look on his face, "I didn't think so" Serena sighed   
  
"I understand where your coming from, I'm sorry for what I said, but I'm can't help but feel  
like I've been used, You obviously still love the guy who broke your heart and you still  
went out with me And I just can't work out why?"  
  
Serena sighed, he had a point, She should have stopped that when she realised she couldn't  
stop Loving Darien, she should have stopped seeing Other guys, to spare them the grief   
She had known for awhile that she couldn't get over Darien but she didn't do it to get over  
Darien, she needed friends, maybe it was stupid to make friends with single guys, but she  
knew this now, She was going to have to make friends with Women around her own age.   
  
"I'm still in love with him, yes your right, and I didn't do it to hurt you, or any others,  
I just needed friends, Maybe At First I did it to prove to myself that I could do without  
him, and I think I still believe that since I've been without him this long, but I also know   
I love him, But I still want to be your friend if you allow me to be" she answered with a  
smile on her face.  
  
Eric nodded his head, if he couldn't be more, then he'd settle for being her friend,   
He couldn't imagine not being in her life.  
"Okay, Let's get out of this park, and I'll take you home it's getting late"   
"Okay Eric and thank you" She replied as they both headed towards his Red Sports Car.  
  
The silence in the car was overwhelming, they didn't know what to say as they headed towards  
Serena's apartment, and nothing was said until Eric parked outside her apartment.  
  
"Thank you for this beautiful night Eric, I'm sorry It didn't turn out the way you would  
have liked" Serena said feeling sorry for this wonderful man.  
  
"Your welcome Serena, No need to be sorry, The one who needs to be sorry is the one who  
left you two years ago, and I'm just sorry that you still love him and he obviously doesn't  
care about the hurt he caused you, I so wish I was the one to take that all away" Eric  
replied staring into Serena's blue eyes  
  
"Thank you Eric, I wish you were to but I know one day, You'll find someone who is meant  
for you only, and she's going to be so beautiful inside and out, you deserve the best, the   
one who's heart only belongs to you, and I hope it's soon, I wish you only the best " Serena  
exclaimed with a smile on her face, while the moonlight shone directly on her making her   
look like a angel  
  
"I hope so too, I wish you all the luck in the world, I hope you get the man of your dreams  
Serena" Eric said while grabbing her hand, and kissing it lightly "Goodnight fair maiden"  
  
Serena kissed his cheek "Thank you, Drive Safely" Serena replied with a smile on her face.  
Eric smiled back and jumped in his car, he turned on the engine, gave a final wave and drove  
off into the night. Serena watched for awhile until he was no longer in sight and walked   
inside.   
  
At the same moment, across the ocean, Darien realised he was going to win his soulmate back,  
It was true what they said Absence did make the heart grow fonder.  
He intended to go back To Japan, to be with her, he knew he made a mistake and couldn't live  
without her anymore, he wanted to be back in her life and he didn't care if it was just   
friends but he had to be with her, if he had to be her friend to get her back then he was   
going to do that. Even if it killed him.  
  
"Serena, I'm not running from you again, I'm only going to be running to you" Darien  
whispered to himself as he stared out of his window. He was going to book a flight to Tokyo  
tomorrow. Tomorrow he was leaving America for good to be with the love of his life.   
And he vowed no matter what it took, he was going to tell her the truth of why he ran and it  
was nothing to do with her, it was all his fault.   
  
He wondered what she was doing, and if she had a new love interest, He hoped not, but he  
couldn't blame the guy that she might be seeing, she was beautiful, in every sense.   
He had to be honest, he never went out with any other girls, all the girls had flaunted  
themselves in front of him, but he was never tempted, staying true to the love he held for  
Serena, but why didn't that love for Serena stop him from running, and it occurred to him,  
he was ashamed of himself, and he couldn't face the same look from her.   
  
  
Serena looked up at the moon, and smiled, she might have set Darien free, but she was still  
in love with Darien, but she wondered how true the saying "If you love someone, set them  
free, if they come back to you it's meant to be" was.   
  
If it were as true as people claimed, then one day maybe he would come back. And for the  
first time in losing hope after setting Darien free, she felt her hope returning, maybe she  
was wrong in giving up too soon, maybe she wasn't as stupid as she thought when he believed  
he'd return.  
  
But she wasn't going to hope too hard, just in case it never came to pass. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is part two of Saying Goodbye, I'm sorry it took this long  
  
But Read and tell me what you think of it,   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, I don't  
  
even own this computer I'm writing this on, (Mine's in the shop).   
  
*sigh*  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Saying Goodbye Chapter Two  
  
By Silver Pegasus  
  
Darien Looked at the road ahead of him, it seemed to him That Tokyo  
  
had changed in one form or another, but he shrugged it off thinking  
  
it could have been the fact he had been away for a couple of years  
  
and he expected something to have changed.  
  
He wondered about Serena, his beautiful girlfriend.... Darien shook  
  
his head, she wasn't his anymore, he made the mistake of being a  
  
coward and not owning up to his mistake.  
  
Darien wasn't sure about alot of things since he left two years ago,  
  
all he was sure about was that he wanted Serena back in his life,  
  
and he didn't care who he had to walk on to achieve that goal, he  
  
needed to make Serena realise he had made a mistake.  
  
Did he regret what he did two years ago? the very same mistake that  
  
made him leave her? Bloody hell he did, there wasn't a day that he  
  
didn't hate himself for it, but it did happen and there was nothing  
  
that could change that fact.  
  
He wished that incident never happened, all he could think about was  
  
how Serena was going to take it once he told her, would she forgive  
  
him, he hoped so, but he knew it couldn't be that easy and honestly  
  
he didn't want it to be, he wouldn't be surprised if she was bitter  
  
and cold-hearted towards him, honestly he expected nothing less from  
  
her, he had hurt her two years ago and he knew he deserved everything  
  
he got.  
  
He let his thoughts come to a halt as he laid eyes on the apartment  
  
he shared with Serena, or used to share with Serena he corrected, He  
  
didn't realise he had stopped outside the apartment, until his car  
  
came to a halt.  
  
He wondered if Serena still lived there, or she left because of all  
  
the memories it contained, all he knew somebody lived there and he  
  
had no idea if it was Serena or not, and he vowed to find out.  
  
First thing was first though, he had to drop off all his things at  
  
the hotel til he found something something more permanent.Darien took  
  
one last look at the apartment, put his car into reverse, glanced  
  
into the mirror, and drove off heading to the hotel that was a couple  
  
of blocks away.  
  
Darien was glad he came back to Japan a couple of weeks earlier, he  
  
still had a couple of weeks before he had to start work at the   
  
hospital, he needed the time to explain why and what happened that  
  
night, he didn't exactly know what happened but he had a fair idea.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Serena really wanted him to go to the celebration party they were  
  
throwing for Amy, she had just graduated from Medical School and was  
  
now a full fledged doctor, he didn't want to go for the reason he  
  
knew she was going to be there,he hated the very presence of her  
  
hated her being anywhere near him, it didn't make things easier  
  
when it was one of her closest friends that was throwing herself  
  
at him, he remembered pleading with Serena "Can we just stay home   
  
and do something more productive?".   
  
He remembered Serena crossing her arms in stubborness and answering  
  
"Darien, I know you hate parties,but this is Amy's party, she's your  
  
friend too,and even if I have to drag you, your coming, and I bet  
  
Drew would help me Drag you"   
  
He had groaned at that and knew he had no choice,he did but he knew  
  
Serena was excited about this party and she was determined he was  
  
going too, the things he did for love and still would do.  
  
They pulled up outside the hall they hired for the party and entered  
  
inside, and he had cringed when he locked eyes with the girl he wanted to avoid. Darien knew   
  
he had no chance to avoid her the moment Serena let go off his hand to go to talk to Amy.  
  
Serena smiled, obviously trusting her friend with him, he tried to   
  
make his way over to Serena but she pulled him away, he was on his  
  
way to tell Serena once and for all what was going on, but she just  
  
pushed herself up against him and purred into his ear "Hey pretty boy what do you say we have a drink  
  
and then you dance with me? you know how much I would love that body of yours pressed up against mine"  
  
He pushed her hands off him, "Damn you, Just leave me alone, I'm dating Serena, she happens to be your best friend,  
  
she's the only one I want so Back off" He grounded out through his teeth.  
  
"I know you want me, what would it take for you to make love to me again Darien?"   
  
He shot daggers at her and grabbed her by the shoulders "We might  
  
have had something before, but somewhere down the line  
  
It all changed around the time we both met Serena and I knew then that it there never was an us, I never loved you,  
  
never pretended to, so don't expect me to be keeping your bed warm any longer"  
  
"Does Serena know about our past history?" She replied sweetly, too sweetly for Darien's liking.   
  
"No, and it better stay that way, you won't say a word to her, or   
  
I swear you'll regret it and you know I mean that" He seethed, let go   
  
off her shoulder and walked off to get something to drink.  
  
She watched him go, and whispered "I will have you in my bed by the end of this night" with a smug grin she followed  
  
him to the table of drinks, she watched as Darien talked  
  
with Amy,Serena talking To Andrew, she lingered around Darien's glass  
  
of wine and grabbed a glass for herself all the time smiling smugly.  
  
*End Flashback  
  
He didn't remember anything much after that point, except when he  
  
woke up to find himself in her bed, and learnt from her, that she had  
  
drugged his drink. He couldn't bring himself to say her name from  
  
that day onwards, it always left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
He just wanted Raye out of his life, although it wouldn't be that  
  
easy, she was Serena's best friend.  
  
He looked up to find himself outside the hotel, parked his car, and  
  
got out of his car to check into reception. He walked into the hotel  
  
Checked in, unloaded his car and hauled all his stuff up to his temporary room, locked the room   
  
and went back to his car.  
  
He was back on the road, deciding to pay a visit to the arcade, to  
  
see his best friend Andrew, although many people called him Drew   
  
every now and then. Drew knew what happened two years ago, the only  
  
who did, the only one who understood his need to get away.  
  
He recalled Drew's last words "Do what you feel is right, if you  
  
think leaving is your only option, go, but think it through, it's  
  
not only you that is going to be hurt by your decision".   
  
Darien apperciated the advice that Andrew gave, but it made him wonder what difference it   
  
would have made if he listened,   
  
maybe it would have lessened the pain in his heart,  
  
maybe it would have never made him run away, and it would have stopped the guilt that lingered inside of him.  
  
The arcade was in sight, and he parked the car and took a big   
  
breath when he entered inside, the bells rang alerting Andrew to  
  
his presence.  
  
Andrew looked up and he smiled from ear to ear, "Dare man!" He  
  
exclaimed "how are you? how long have you been back? why didn't   
  
you let me know you were coming back?" Andrew asked firing questions  
  
rapidly.  
  
"Calm down Andrew, I'm fine as you can see, I've only been here  
  
for a couple of hours, I didn't tell you because It was a spur   
  
of the moment thing and I wanted to surprise you" Darien answered  
  
Andrew was going to ask another question when the bells rang again  
  
showing two figures Darien knew well, he sucked in his breath.  
  
Darien's eye colour changed to black the moment he laid eyes on  
  
Raye, Raye smiled that sickly sweet smile of hers.  
  
Darien's eyes turned soft when he locked gazes with Serena.  
  
Serena gasped as she saw him and whispered his name the same moment  
  
that he said her name. "Serena"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
So how was it, was it okay? please review and let me know, I know  
  
it was a long time coming, please review because I'm not sure if I  
  
should write part three  
  
it all depends on how many reviews I get if part 3 gets written *grins*  
  
It's annoying when your brother reads over your shoulder,  
  
and you don't want him too, I can't seem to write when someone watches me. Anyway later.  
  
Remember to review  
  
Silver^Pegasus 


End file.
